U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,863 proposes a golf club head that has a recessed portion formed in a sole portion and that allows a weight to be detachably attached to this recessed portion. With this golf club head, the weight and the center of gravity of the head can be changed by attaching a weight. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,863, a weight member having a polygonal shape in plan view is fitted into a recessed portion that similarly has a polygonal shape in plan view, and the weight member is fixed in the recessed portion by a fixing member such as a screw that passes through the weight member.